But That's None of my Business
But That's None of my Business 'is the first episode in ''Survivor: Cote D'Ivoire. ''Previously on Survivor...'' N/A '''Challenges: Challenge Name: TBD Challenge description: TBD - - - - A scene opens up to a beautiful, cloudless skies. The only thing interrupting the sky was a grey steel helicopter. In this helicopter sat Jeff Probst, the famous Survivor ''presenter, he looks up at the camera coolly and proceeds to speak. One of the speed boats is finally chosen to be seen. In the tightly-packed boat are a Role-play Costume Designer, Athletics Coach, Rockstar, Advertising Agency Employee, Broadcaster, Aspiring Singer, Kung-fu Master and an Attorney. The camera zooms in on Haka-Scar reviewing his castaways. Shots of Haka-Scar and the aforementioned gothic girl, Tabitha are shown before zooming in on a different tribe. This tribe contains a Banker, Make-up Artist, Retired Man, Police Officer, Science Teacher, Web Designer, Swimming Instructor and a Mechanic. A quick flicker of all the cast are shown before the camera settles on David who sits up quite arrogantly; like he's superior to the other castaways. The last speedboat lags behind a bit, on this tribe we have an Insurance Agent, a Business CEO, a Nurse, a Grounds Lady, a Counsellor, an Organ Doctor, a Cinema Employee and a Garbage collector. The camera zooms in on a woman with short brown hair looking nervously at her competitors. The camera whips back to Jeff Probst who gives us an insight to the mystery twist that will be introduced later in the game. The speedboats pull up at the shore, and the castaways jump out onto the sandy beaches. Jeff is smiling, awaiting their arrival. The tribes pick a mat and look at Jeff. '''Jeff: '''Hello, and welcome to Survivor: Cote D'Ivoire! Whoops and cheers pour from the castaways mouths as some even jump and shiver in excitement. '''Jeff ''(Smiling): 'The mat you just picked has decided your tribe colour and name, green mat, your Loran, here are your buffs. Grey tribe, you are Algie, here are your buffs. Orange tribe, your Taylu, here are your buffs. The castaways grab at the bags and tear the buffs out, placing them round their heads or hips. '''Jeff ''(Excited): 'So lets get started with some introductions, man in the panda hat. '''Bob ''(Smiling): 'My name's Bob. '''Jeff: '''Okay Bob, what do you think of your tribe? Bob surveys his tribe and prepares an answer. '''Bob ''(Rocking his head from side to side): 'Yeah, we seem to have an alright tribe, we have some brawn and brains. The tribe nods except for Amelia. '''Amelia ''(Only half-joking): 'And the beauty? Bob tenses up at Amelia's hostile comment while the tribe widens their eyes. A shot cuts out to Mia who is ready to give her thoughts about the whole thing. '''Jeff ''(Shocked): 'Well, swiftly moving on, here's a map to your new homes, lead on out. The three tribes, still shocked by the comments made, exit the starting arena and head out, maps in hand, and still raring to go. '''LORAN-' The Loran tribe, who wear green are seen coming into view. When they get to their camp, everyone seems anxious to take the lead, eventually Alison reluctantly takes charge of the tribe and respectfully tells the tribe that they need to get a shelter up and running. Everyone agrees, Alison also chips in that two people working on the fire would be nice. After a brief discussion Mia and Tabitha are designated the roles of fire makers. The camera zooms in on Bob, nodding along with Alison. The shelter team are seen collecting branches and bamboo for the shelter they are going to build. Bob and Alison are seen working on a bit of the woods, out of sight from the rest. Bob sparks up conversation about the outside world, after a 2-3 minute talk, Bob proposes an alliance which Alison agrees. The two shake on it before zooming in on Alison's perplexed face. We are now shown a scene of the other four shelter members, wondering where Alison and Bob had got to. Amelia blurts out that they must be creating an alliance or finding a hidden immunity idol, Haka-Scar shoots down her accusation by claiming that she is jumping to conclusions. Still in the Running